1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to sealing structures. More specifically, the present invention relates fishing-reel sealing structures that seal between a spindle-form first member and a second member disposed about the outer periphery of the first member in fishing reels.
2. Background Information
Because fishing reels such as spinning reels and dual-bearing reels are used in environments where they are constantly splashed with water, sealing structures are employed in fishing-reel applications for preventing water from encroaching interiorly. In particular, rings and oil-seals have been in widespread use conventionally for sealing in between relatively rotatable shaft members and their encompassing members. O-rings and oil-seals are used, for example, on the outer side of handle-carrying bearings in spinning reels or in between cover members and the spool shafts in dual-bearing reels.
In conventional O-ring based sealing structures, the O-rings are slightly squashed in order to form a seal. This means that the contacting surface area of the O-rings is extensive, and in particular, where the two members are relatively rotatable, the O-rings make the rotational resistance large, which tends to impair the rotational performance.
Oil seals are generally composed of a lip made of rubber, and a shape-retaining backing member made of metal. Accordingly, with oil-seal based sealing structures, because the contacting part is a peaked lip shape, it is comparatively easy to curb degradation in rotational performance. However, oil seals cannot be extended/contracted due to the backing member made of metal, and therefore fastening members and a space for fixing the oil-seal are necessary, which increases the axial space required to accommodate the oil seals.
In view of the above, there exists a need for sealing structure which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.